Batting tees are commonly used in tee-ball games and practice, and may also be used as swing aids by baseball and softball players in a practice setting. Because batters vary in height and swing styles, batting tees are typically height adjustable to meet the needs of a variety of batters. And while it is typically desirable that batting tees be portable, they are often somewhat large and unwieldy.